Petits couac et petits tracas
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrit lors de la nuit du FOF. Divers personnages. Courts textes.
1. Cafard (Severus)

**_Le cafard,_**

 ** _comme avoir le cafard,_**

 ** _ou les cafards cachés sous son armoire._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Image. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

Emballer précieusement ses petites potions. Ces grands pots à moitiés remplis. Ces récipients en verre vides. Ses herbes séchées trainant sur des étagères quelconques. Son chaudron vieilli. Ses livres rapiécés et griffonnés. Puis, tout mettre précipitamment au fond des cartons. Jurer quand un pot se casse, libérant un fluide aux effluves baroques. Jeter avec agacement ces manuscrits souillés. Et tenter de sauver le reste.

Puis, empiler le carton plein sur les autres, au fond de la pièce. Faire apparaitre par magie une nouvelle boite vide. Et recommencer le même petit manège. Encore et encore.

Severus Rogue déménageait.

Il déménageait, et il détestait cela à un point inimaginable. Presque autant qu'il détestait sa nouvelle classe de première année. Ou presque autant que James Potter – même si tout bien réfléchi, Severus ne détesterait jamais quelque chose aussi fort que son ennemi juré.

Il poussa un long soupir, et s'accorda quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre son travail méthodique. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, et son cerveau était en ébullition. Il se languissait que tout soit derrière lui.

Alors, il se relevait. Et c'était reparti. Ouvrir une autre armoire. Y tirer des livres couverts de poussière. Souffler dessus. Avaler de la poussière et jurer en s'étouffant. Jeter les bouquins rongés par les mites. Mettre les survivants au fond du carton. Et recommencer. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il détestait ça. Bon sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes à se débattre et à jurer dans la poussière, il empoignant le dernier livre, et le levait au-dessus de son visage, satisfait, victorieux.

Cependant, le livre s'ouvrit, et quelques feuilles rapiécées en tombèrent, glissant sous le meuble grinçant.

Rogue jura – à croire qu'il ne faisait que ça – et il se fit la réflexion qu'il les ramasserait plus tard. Que ce n'était pas bien important. Juste quelques feuilles de plus ou de moins, sûrement des âneries qu'il avait ramassé à ses élèves, ou qu'il avait lui-même écrit pendant son adolescence.

Mais son instinct lui dictait le contraire, et comme pour se le prouver à lui-même, il se retrouva très vite à quatre pattes, cherchant à tâtons les manuscrits évanouis dans la poussière, dérangeant les cafards vivant sous son placard.

Vainqueur, il en tira deux feuilles et une petite image. Il jeta sans remords les deux bouts de papier, et frotta la vieille photo pleine de crasse pour voir ce qu'elle représentait.

Et il hoqueta d'effroi.

Et son cœur serra.

Et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Maudits sentiments.

Sous ses doigts se dessinait le visage souriant et enchanté de Lily Evans. Ses cheveux de feux encadraient son poupin visage, et ses yeux brillaient même au travers d'une minable image datant de tant d'année.

Elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Et sa gorge se noua sous le chagrin, et il serra la photo contre son cœur. Il n'était plus rien sans elle, plus qu'un fantôme errant entre le passé et le présent. Mais il était vivant. Et ça lui était horrible, d'être vivant, parce qu'il était loin de Lily.

Loin d'elle. Loin de l'amour de sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Une larme – une des siennes, même s'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais – roula sur sa joue et tomba sur l'image, laissant une trainée humide là ou le sourire de la jolie femme se dessinait.

Lentement, il caressait la photo et se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, heureux et malheureux.

Lentement, il se rappelait son amour pour elle, qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Et lentement, il se laissait envahir par cette longue amie, la mélancolie, qui ne l'avait au final, jamais vraiment quitté.

 _A jamais._

* * *

Mon premier OS Harry Potter ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner vos avis, vous aurez du chocolat ;3;

A bientôt !


	2. Acromentules (Ron)

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Araignée. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

Si vous avez l'audace un jour de demander à Ronald Bilius Weasley qu'elle est à ce jour sa plus grande peur, il vous répondra de but en blanc, tout en vous regardant droit dans les yeux : « Ma plus grande peur ? Oh, les araignées, bien sûr ! »

En rigolant, vous lui demanderez pourquoi, et ses yeux se perdront dans le vide. Il divaguera un instant dans ses pensées, puis vous lancera un regard sérieux. Et puis, il commencera son monologue, son long explicatif de A à Z, du pourquoi et du comment. Oh oui, il détestait ces petites bêtes du plus profond de son être.

D'abord, il affirmera sans doute que toutes les bestioles à huit pattes sont sataniques. Il ne savait pas trop le sens du mot satanique, mais il l'avait lu dans un livre – oui, un livre – et il trouvait que cet adjectif correspond bien à ces petits monstres. Huit pattes, donc, de quoi causer mille et une frayeur. Et le pire – le _pire_ – était sûrement les petits poils hirsutes qui ornait leurs longues jambes. Parfois, Ron les comparait à Hermione quand elle oubliait de se raser en hiver, mais il se retenait bien de le lui dire. Il tenait encore un peu à la vie.

Et puis, vous savez, disait-il, elles vous regardent avec leurs petits yeux méchants, prêtes à se jeter sur vous dès que vous aurez le dos tourné, vous grimper dans les cheveux et à rentrer dans vos oreilles pour prendre le contrôle de votre cerveau ! Ron expliquait tout ceci avec un tel sérieux, qu'on pourrait presque penser qu'il croyait _vraiment_ à ce qu'il racontait. Absurde. Le pauvre petit, il semblait vraiment traumatisé.

Sans que vous réussissiez à l'interrompre pour le rassurer, il repartait de plus belle. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient, horrifiés, comme s'il était en transe, et voilà qu'il vous racontait sa rencontre avec l'araignée géante, Aragog, et sa _petite_ famille. Petite était bien entendu un euphémisme, et Ron ne se tarissait pas sur les exagérations. Selon lui, il s'était vacillement battu comme les arachnides, en avait dégommée deux ou trois sur son passage, et était rentré comme un boss à Poudlard, au volant de sa superbe voiture magique.

Bien sûr, si on demandait à Harry, qui regardait depuis le fond de la pièce en ricanant, la version était tout autre. Mais pour conserver la virilité de Ron, et le peu de classe qu'il avait su amasser au fil des années, le Survivant gardait son secret, et souriait mystérieusement.

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Ron avait failli finir dans le ventre d'une de ses si petites bêtes, ou qu'il avait paniqué comme une fillette en détresse. Personne ne devait surtout savoir qu'il contrôlait ses chaussures avant de les mettre, et qu'il faisait très attention à ses draps avant d'aller dormir.

Personne. Pas même vous.

* * *

 _Eh hop. Parce que Ron, c'est quand même notre victime préférée. Les autres OS de cette nuit viendront demain !_

 _Bisous !_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Cicatrice (Drago)

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Cicatrice. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

En soi, il avait tout pour plaire. Une silhouette d'enfer. Un visage parfait. Un sourire Colgate. Un nez fin, et des lèvres envieuses. Et puis, ce regard poivre et sel. Orageux. Mais aussi terriblement fatigué. Comme s'il avait déjà vu toutes les misères du monde. Ce regard figé, distrait, fuyant. Ce regard d'un gris profond, hallucinant. Assez pour ensorceler ou tromper celui qui se plongerait trop longtemps. Métallique même.

Ne dit-on pas que la nuit, les chats sont gris ? Que tous les vices et mœurs sont permis ?

Malefoy n'était pas une bonne personne, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait arrêté de se focaliser sur le regard des gens. Il vivait, seul, reclus, et il se suffisait à lui-même pour médire sur son corps et son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres. Il fuyait la société, mais la trouvait partout autour de lui.

Il portait sur lui les blessures de la guerre, les traces de son passé torturé et de son esprit fou, brisé, les cicatrices de ses actes passés.

 _Le garçon qui n'avait pas eu le choix._

.

Le choix.

S'il l'avait eu, serait-il tout de même devenu un Mangemort ? Aurait-il délibérément et impunément commis les crimes qu'il avait perpétués ? Participer à l'assassinant du vieux fou ? Tuer les personnes que le Lord lui ordonnait – tous ces Sangs de Bourbes qui ne méritaient peut-être pas de mourir ? Probablement pas, non.

Comment bien de fois s'était-il effondré, dans l'ombre, revoyant la lueur s'éteindre dans les iris de ses victimes ? Combien de fois avait-il pleuré au point de ne plus avoir la moindre parcelle d'eau dans son organisme ? Combien de fois, oui, ô combien, avait-il regretté tous ses actes ?

Pas assez apparemment. La vie ne cessait de lui rappeler inlassablement ses actes. De par son monstrueux tatouage sur son avant-bras, qu'il tentait de cacher, qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son corps. De par ses cicatrices, le long de son autre bras, celle qu'il s'était infligé à chaque fois qu'il avait ôté une vie.

Drago Malefoy était faible. Terriblement faible. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

S'il l'avait eu, aurait-il fait les mêmes erreurs ? Sûrement. Sûrement pas. Tout était si subjectif, de toute manière.

Il ne servait à rien qu'il se ressasse sans arrêt ses questions dans sa tête. Alors, il se laissait glisser dans l'angoisse et savourait lentement la saveur du verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans la main.

En soi, Malefoy avait tout pour plaire. Un corps de dieu grec. Un regard à faire fondre même les cœurs de pierres. Un sourire charmeur. Et puis, ce petit quelque chose d'attirant, qui captivait et motivait. Peut-être ce côté fou, sombre, mystérieux.

Il aurait pu plaire, oui.

S'il ne traînait pas derrière lui le poids de son passé, le prix de ses plaies à vif, de son cœur en peine. La valise était lourde, et laissé une empreinte indélébile partout où il passait. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez déjà assez de cicatrices ...

* * *

 _J'aime bien Drago. Il a pas eu le choix, mais s'il l'avait eu, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait le bon._


	4. Blouse blanche (Luna)

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Hôpital. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _( Tachycardia at 120, Lady Gaga. )_

.

Blafard.

La lumière était blafarde. Pâle. Incolore. Lactescente. Mais pas moins incandescente. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, avant de se refermer rapidement. Aveuglante, même. Oui, c'était le mot. Les petits néons suspendus au plafond étaient aveuglants.

Elle retenta l'expérience, une fois, deux fois, puis la troisième fois fut la bonne. Ses mirettes céruléennes s'ouvrirent au monde qui l'entourait, et elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, essayant de reconnaitre les lieux ou elle se trouvait. En vain.

Tout était si … blanc. Elle détestait vraiment cette couleur. Pour les autres, le blanc était un joyeux signe d'espoir, de pureté, de sainteté. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une couleur livide, n'attirant que douleurs et malheurs. Oui. Ou mœurs et retords.

Lorsque la lumière l'aveugla un peu moins, elle put mettre un visage sur l'infirmière qui attendait au bord de son lit, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

— Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

La tenue incolore de la jeune femme fit office de réponse, avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

— A l'hôpital. Vous avez _encore_ essayé de vous enlever la vie hier soir.

L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait compatissant, mais elle ne bronchait pas. Elle leva simplement les mains devant son visage, tremblantes, et les regarda en essayant d'imprimer chacune des striures dans son esprit. Puis, le regard vide, elle rencontra celui, inquiet, de l'autre.

— Qui suis-je ?

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

De toute évidence, non. Elle pinça les lèvres, essayant de se souvenir du moindre petit quelque chose. Mais son esprit restait brumeux, terriblement brumeux. Impossible de se concentrer, et de penser à deux choses en même temps.

— Vous vous appelez Luna Lovegood, vous avez 25 ans, et vous êtes une célèbre écrivaine de fantaisie. Vous vous souvenez à présent ?

Elle secoua la tête, tandis que des limbes de ses souvenirs revenaient. Elle revoyait des sourires, des rires, des mots. Et puis rien, le néant. La solitude. Le désespoir. Et le rasoir qui glissait lentement le long des lignes bleutées, comme si elle accomplissait un coloriage enfantin.

— Ne vous torturez pas les méninges, miss Lovegood. Je vais chercher le Docteur qui se charge de vous et je reviens vous voir. Reposez-vous, dit doucement l'infirmière, pour l'apaiser alors qu'elle voyait l'ouragan d'angoisse danser dans ses yeux.

Et puis, la dame en blanc repartit, laissant une Luna en proie avec ses pensées démesurées. Ses pensées traficotées. Elle en devenait presque barjo.

.

Elle se souvenait de tout maintenant. De son divorce. De ses livres à succès. De ses fantaisies. De ses délires. Et puis, de ses suicides. A répétition. Elle voulait juste plonger pour retrouver les personnages de ses fictions.

Quand l'infirmière revint, accompagnée d'un vieil homme grisonnant, abordant aussi cette horrible blouse blême, elle sursauta, et se mit à chuchoter rapidement.

— Oh, bonjour miss Lovegood. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez ?

— Laissez-moi retrouver Harry, s'il vous plait, gémissait-elle, tout en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

Le médecin lui fit une petite grimace, et se retourna vers sa compagne.

— Notez ça. Ces hallucinations recommencent, elle est en train de faire une rechute.

Luna ne comprenait pas. Harry Potter avait besoin d'elle, il affrontait un Seigneur du Mal ! Celui qui avait coupé son âme en sept morceaux ! Harry avait besoin d'elle, définitivement, sinon … Sinon …

Elle éclata en sanglot, et repoussa violemment la main que lui tendait le médecin. Poussée par l'adrénaline, elle sauta hors de son lit, arracha les tuyaux qui sortaient de son bras, et s'engouffra vers la sortie.

Au loin, elle voyait la chevelure ébouriffée couleur corbeau de son héros, ses yeux émeraudes rieurs, ses lunettes rondes et potelées. Et même sa cicatrice à la forme si particulière.

Elle voulait courir pour le rejoindre, mais une chose la retenait, et elle laissa éclater sa peine. Derrière elle, elle entendait le vieux fou qui la retenait en otage qui marmonnait un petit « C'est bien pire ce que je pensais ! » tout en soupirant.

— Laissez moi rejoindre Harry Potter ! hurla la blonde, le regard éteint.

— Voyons, Miss Luna, tenta doucement l'infirmière qui avait assisté à la scène, vous savez bien qu'Harry Potter est un personnage de fiction que vous avez créé … Il est le héros de vos livres, un être de _fiction_.

Alors Luna se tut, ses larmes intarissables. Tandis qu'on la ramenait de force à sa chambre, et qu'on lui administrait un calmant, elle eut le temps de voir la petite enseigne annonçant le nom de l'étage où la retenait. _Département de santé mentale et de psychiatrie._

* * *

 _Ne posez pas de question haha. J'avais toujours imaginé une Luna folle et auteur de la sage Harry Potter. C'est bizarre, je veux bien vous l'accorder xD_


	5. Indigestion (Sirius)

_Ou comment réunir deux défi en un !_

 _Le premier défi était le thème imposé par la nuit du fof. Le thème était **champignon**._

 _Le deuxième défi était le Character Twist, le **Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey** , sur le forum de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Je devais donc écrire une écrire un os centré sur Sirius à l'âge de 13 ans, qui part à l'aventure ... _

_Si vous avez des questions à propos d'un des défis, n'hésitez pas à me contacter._

* * *

La deuxième partie de l'incantation pour se transformer en animagus disait qu'il fallait placer la fiole contenant la feuille de mandragore trempée de salive, le cheveu du propriétaire et le Sphinx tête de mort concassé à l'abri des regards et des curieux. Dans un endroit sombre et calme, là où aucun humain ne devait fouler la terre.

Et pour ceci, quoi de mieux que de cacher son trésor dans la forêt interdite ? Après tout, elle était _interdite_. Au moins, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'embêter.

Du haut de ses treize étés, Sirius était déjà bien futé. Il avait préalablement emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James, attendu que le couvre-feu soit passé et que le concierge soit bien trop alcoolisé pour qu'il remarque que la porte du grand hall s'ouvrait toute seule, et il était parti. Il n'avait dit à personne, d'ailleurs. Il partait à l'aventure, et c'était _son_ aventure. Pas celle de James ou de Remus. Ni celle de Peter.

Déterminé, il avait allumé sa baguette, et rejoint la forêt, la boule au ventre. Parce que mine de rien, partir seul dans la forêt en pleine nuit relevait d'un courage fidèle et immense. Heureusement, il était Gryffondor.

.

Vaillamment, il avait évité un troupeau de centaure, frissonné en voyant une forme sombre non identifié, et s'était hâté de rejoindre la clairière où il cachait son bien. Et puis, lentement, il s'était mis au boulot. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Lorsqu'il avait fini son petit manège, il s'était assis un instant contre un arbre, et avait longuement soufflé. Il était extenué, et la route pour rentrer au château était longue. Mais ce n'était pas bien prudent de dormir ici. Il n'était pas encore fou à ce point.

Alors que son esprit divaguait doucement, et qu'il sombrait peu à peu, son regard fut attiré par un petit amas au pied de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Il se releva précipitamment, et à quatre pattes, levant sa baguette devant lui, il s'approcha.

« Des champignons ! » s'écria-t-il, et il les cueillit sans plus de tergiversions.

Sirius avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les champignons, dans n'importe laquelle de ses déclinaisons. En sauce, farcis, en soupe, émincé, gratiné, ou même en apéritif. Gourmand, il demandait toujours à l'elfe de maison de lui en préparer, et se resservait toujours lorsqu'il y en avait lors du banquet de Poudlard. S'il avait pu, il en aurait sûrement mangé au dessert. Quoique, l'acidité de ce met risquait de ne pas bien se marier avec le sucre de ses pâtisseries fétiches.

Quand il était plus petit, sa mère lui avait toujours appris qu'il ne devait pas manger des aliments dont il ne connaissait pas l'authenticité ou la provenance. Ou tout simplement pas des aliments dont il ne savait rien. Car, après tout, ces champignons étaient peut-être dangereux ? Rien que le fait qu'ils poussent dans la forêt interdite le prouvait, d'ailleurs.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait déjà bien peu sa mère, et ce fut sans une once d'hésitation qui engloutit une première poignée de champignon. Ceux-ci avaient un gout étrangement sucré qui ravit immédiatement les papilles gourmandes du noiraud. Finalement, peut-être que ces champignons-là se marieraient bien avec ses desserts. Quoique.

Poignée après poignée, il remplit son estomac jusqu'à ce que celui-ci crie grâce.

.

Finalement, levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua que la lune était haute dans le firmament étoilé, et il se résigna à rejoindre le château. Il allait crever de fatigue, le lendemain, il en était conscient. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la première de ces petites escapades.

Cependant, alors qu'il arrivait à l'abord du château, il sentit une énorme crampe lui tordre le ventre, et des nausées lui remonter le long de l'œsophage. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour se lancer un sort soignant, ce fut le trou noir. Il sombra dans l'inconscience en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour s'en rendre compte.

.

« Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ? » gémit Peter, tordant nerveusement ses mains.

L'infirmière Pomfresh soupira. Les trois garçons ne quittaient pas le chevet de leur ami, et elle ne voulait pas se résigner à les mettre à la porte.

« Indigestion par des champignons vénéneux sauteurs. Heureusement que ceux-ci dormaient quand il les a mangé, sinon il en serait probablement mort… »

Les trois garçons frissonnèrent, et promirent à l'infirmière de veiller consciencieusement sur lui, à l'avenir. Sur ses bonnes paroles, elle tourna les talons et alla s'occuper d'un autre élève, qui au vu des pustules sur son visage, devait avoir subi un mauvais sort.

Sirius ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Il faisait semblant de dormir depuis tout à l'heure, de toute manière.

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de partir à l'aventure, d'abord ? » demanda un Remus réprobateur, à l'intention de James et du convalescent.

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, échangeant des regards coupables.

« Et puis, qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et dans la forêt interdite ! Parce que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais que cette sorte de champignon ne pousse que là-bas ! »

« Epargne-nous tes sermons, Remus. » souffla James, levant les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien ce que Sirius avait été faire, lui, puisqu'il en faisait pareil, tout comme le chétif Peter.

« Que faisais-tu, Sirius ? » soupira le loup-garou, craignant la réponse qui se présentait à lui comme une évidence.

Le noiraud sourit lentement, massant ses tempes encore endolories.

« Eh bien, j'attendais _l'orage_. »

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin. Il devait se résigner. Rien ni personne, pas même lui, n'empêcherait ses meilleurs amis de se transformer en animagus, et de partir à l'aventure. Il devrait bien s'y faire un jour. Il soupira tout de même, pour la forme.

Mais tout de même … Une indigestion aux champignons ! Risible !


	6. Addiction (Lucius)

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Addiction. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _Attention. Cet OS peut choquer les âmes sensibles._

* * *

 _Mords-toi la langue, tu vas finir par te taire._

Leur baiser n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. Il n'était que mélange de sauvagerie, de brusquerie, de maladresse. D'empressement aussi. Ses râles et grognements s'élevaient dans la pièce, tandis qu'elle restait silencieuse. Lui, de toute manière, préférait faire parler son corps plutôt que sa voix. Elle, quoiqu'il en soit, si pliait au désir de son époux. Qui était-elle, après tout, pour le refuser lorsque ses pulsions prenaient le dessus ?

Et puis, si elle ne lui offrait pas son corps, à toute heure de la nuit et de la journée, comme il le demandait, elle savait qu'il irait voir ailleurs. Il l'avait déjà fait, et elle savait qu'il le faisait encore. Après tout, elle n'était pas là pour calmer son addiction lorsqu'il quittait le Manoir.

Et ça la rendait malade. Mais qui était-elle, après tout, pour dénoncer les adultères de son mari ?

.

Tout avait commencé après la guerre. L'alcool ne suffisait plus, et la violence conjugale ne le satisfaisait pas. Il avait fini par trouver son échappatoire, et très vite, c'en était presque devenu vital. Au début, Narcissa avait bondi de joie. Lucius lui accordait enfin de l'attention et un semblant d'amour. Elle croyait aux belles paroles de son époux, et se laissait trainer avec plaisir dans les draps de soie de la chambre parentale.

Et puis, elle était revenue sur terre. En dehors de la fusion de leurs corps, il restait le même. Un connard arrogant, humiliant, imbu de lui-même. Et il exigeait toujours plus d'elle, toujours plus de sa chair. Et elle commençait à détester ça.

Mais elle n'était pas une mauvaise épouse. Elle avait trop peur des conséquences. Alors, elle faisait ce qu'il lui disait de faire, contribuant ainsi à augmenter ses dépendances.

.

« Baisse-toi. »

.

« J'en ai envie, maintenant. Narcissa. »

« Lucius … Et nos invités ? »

« Ils attendront. »

.

« Sur la table. Maintenant. »

« Mais … Mon livre … »

« Tu le finiras plus tard. »

.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait surpris au lit avec une autre, elle n'avait rien dit. Lucius lui avait adressé un regard goguenard, comme s'il trouvait ça normal. Lorsqu'il avait fini sa petite affaire, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de nettoyer les draps. Quelques heures plus tard, c'était l'épouse qui était couchée contre, et qui supportait sans broncher les envies de son mari. Et bon sang, qu'elle détestait ça.

.

Un jour, elle avait lui parlé.

« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Lucius … »

Il avait hoché la tête, en silence, son visage déformé par la colère. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu es égoïste, Narcissa. Tu sais très bien que c'est plus fort que moi. Que je peux plus m'en passer désormais. Tu es une bien mauvaise épouse, tu ne viens même pas en aide à ton mari. »

La vieille femme n'avait rien dit. Blessée, elle lui avait tourné les talons et s'en était allé. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle rejoignait le salon dans l'espoir de lire quelques lignes, Lucius l'avait rejoint. Il lui avait jeté ce sourire railleur, et lui avait susurré dans le coin de l'oreille. « Te voir en colère me rend fou. »

Et elle s'était baissée, encore. Et elle le haïssait, bon sang.

.

Puis du jour au lendemain, elle fait chambre à part. Elle espérait peut-être qu'au fond, cela contrinuait à aider son époux à se défaire de l'emprise que les plaisirs charnels sur lui. Mais elle se trompait lourdement. On ne s'en sortait jamais vraiment.

Au loin, elle entendait les râles de Lucius, qui ne semblait pas vraiment peiné de l'absence de sa femme. Au moins, il oubliait la présence de celle-ci, et la laissant donc tranquille.

Enfouissant son visage dans les draps, Narcissa pleura en silence. Quand est-ce que tout allait prendre fin ?

C'était pire que l'Enfer.

 _Rien n'est plus tendre qu'un petit morceau de chair._

* * *

 _J'aime beaucoup Lucius, d'habitude, et je pense qu'il aime vraiment Narcissa. Mais cet os, c'était un peu pour dénoncer la chose, parce que abuser des femmes sexuellement, c'est pas cool._

 _Désolée. Bisous !_


End file.
